


Necessity

by Philosophizes



Series: Mindful of the Future [1]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: Gen, LoSH Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imperiex has been created in the 41st century, so how is K3NT going to deal with this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

K3NT scuttled down the corridors of its underground bunker. Its city, its wonderful 'New Metropolis' that it had constructed out of the ruins of a once-proud Terran society to entice others to live under its command- gone. All gone. A rouge worker, an imbecile serf from without its domain had ruined its plans.

'New Metropolis' was key to its plans! How better to entice people out of a thankless life of servitude to the petty 'lords' and 'kings' of Earth than to give them a life made easy by technology? They would life under K3NT's rule, a rule that would be much better for them than that of these others who _dared_ claim supremacy.

They would see that K3NT was supreme. But who would listen, now? Who would listen with Imperiex having destroyed years of planning all in one day?

K3NT stopped for a moment and vetted the merit of a thought.

Then it changed direction.

Oh, this would be _beautiful_ if it worked.

* * *

K3NT stood in front of a computer and looked at the readouts.

It had Kryptonian DNA in its museum, it knew that much. Superman was an important part the mythos of the real Metropolis, and even the abomination that the Legion of Superheroes had made it into when the city was New Metropolis. Its 'New Metropolis' would hardly be complete without a 'Superman Museum'.

It didn't matter whose hair it actually was- it was Kryptonian, tracked down after extreme difficulty, and that was all that mattered.

K3NT tapped a bit of Kryptonite dust into the computer's lab array and watched the readouts change.

_This_ Superman would be immune to Kryptonite- and contain a few other surprises.

A Superman with a bit extra. Superman X.

Superman X would take down Imperiex and restore K3NT's plans.

And while this weapon was growing to adulthood –so much shorter than it would normally, but this was an emergency- K3NT would be raising an army. Superman X would be the figurehead of the Resistance.

And behind each figurehead was the one who did the _real_ thinking.

Perhaps it wasn't _exactly_ what K3NT had had in mind, but it was the best alternative.

It would do anything to see this through- lies, treachery, threats… this was a hard time to live in. The only way to survive was to do what was necessary.

Superman X would learn that lesson.

_Do what is necessary…_


End file.
